batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor Halcyon
Jor is a character on the Brotherhood of Darkness Roll Playing Forum. He's known for being one of the most consistent good guys on the site, and also for his use of Powered Armor. He's also been known to run a group called the Union of the Force (currently known as The Union) and is most closely associated with a law enforcement officer rather then a warrior or soldier. History Early Life Jor was born on the planet Corellia to his parents, Neeja and Samantha Halcyon. He was an average student who graduated in the middle of his class at highscool. For college he attended the CoreSec Academy. At the same time, Neeja began training him as a Jedi Knight. Jor accelerated through the academy and his Jedi training quickly for 5 years. He graduated from CoreSec Academy and started working as a CoreSec officer at the age of 22. His father, worked closely with his son as the Jedi's CoreSec liaison. Life as a Jedi At the age of 24, Jor's father died in a smuggling ring bust that had gone bad. Jor was offworld tracking down a spice lord near Talus. Jor returned home immediately for his fathers cremation. From there he took time off from his duties at CoreSec and went to Courscant to finish his Jedi training. 2 Years later he returned as a fully fledged Jedi Knight and CoreSec's new Jedi Liaison. Jor developed his skills as a fighter pilot, flying over 60 missions for CoreSec against smugglers and pirates within the Corellian Sector. He became well known for his starfighter prowess and his skills behind a stick. That changed however at the age of 28 when he took command of the Warbird-Class Republic Cruiser Sobek during a space battle with pirates on the outer edge of the Corellian Sector. The Commanding Officer and Executive Officer had both been killed when the bridge lost hull integrity and collapsed from a missile strike. The battle was won and Jor returned to Corellia a hero. From that point on he was placed on the bridge of capital ships, much to his dismay. When a Sith incursion threatened Coruscant, Jor was given command of the MC90 Cruiser Jewel or Coronet. Jor was forced to take command of the fleet when the fleet admiral and his command staff were killed aboard their flagship and none of the other flag officers were willing to step up. He lead the Jewel against the Sith fleets and managed to hold his own, even against the overwhelming numbers on the Sith's side. Crashing the Skyhooks When the Sith began deploying BATROID ENERGY powered droids to the surface, Jor made the executive decision to crash the skyhooks around the planet to eliminate the large Sith army before it could be used against another planet. Jor launched a huge evacuation effort to get as many people off the planet as possible before he put his devastating plan into action but he simply did not have enough ships. The plan itself was a success, millions of battle droids and their transports were destroyed, but several billion civilian lives were also lost in the process because there were not enough evacuation ships to get them out. Jor's decision to crash the skyhooks haunts him to this very day and is one of the only things that gives him reason to doubt himself. Because of the incident he refused the promotion to the rank of Jedi Master. He also avoided the bridge of a starship like the plague, even though he still finds himself commanding fleets from time to time. The incident even led to a brush with the darkside twice, but both times he recovered before fully succumbing to it. Union of the Force After crashing the skyhooks Jor decided that the Jedi leadership wasn't what it should be and left the order. He formed his own order of force sensitives which he named the Union of the Force. He saved up some credits and purchased a few ships to start out with, but the Union of the Force would eventually build up to become one of the largest military forces in the galaxy at the time. right | The galaxy had by then formed into two main governments. The United Systems Federation and the Empire. Jor formed the Union of the Force with Federation funds and became the USF's internal and external intelligence organization. It was about this time Jor met Drake Hellion. Drake and Jor became fast friends and Drake even joined the Union of the Force to become one of Jor's top Lieutenants within the group. Jor learned that Drake was one of the Galaxies finest fighters as well as one of it's angriest. ‎ He'd spent several years of his life running the Union of the Force but was eventually captured during a massive rescue operation on Ossus by Yuuzhan Vong. During the time of his capture he was tortured extensively, including having his mind broken by a Yammosk, having an eye gouged out, his left knee shattered and his left arm splintered apart in multiple spots. when he was rescued, his mind had been nearly completely rewritten by Yuuzhan Vong Shapers. He thought he was a Yuuzhan Vong and had all the memories and training to make him believe it. His original memories constantly came through however and Jor dived into a deep psychosis for several days. When the Union sent a rescue team to find him Jor would attack everyone and anyone in his sight. His real personality told him to kill his Yuuzhan Vong captors while his implanted personality told him to kill his would be rescuers. He was rescued however. Drake Hellion knocked him out and brought him back to the Union of the Force Head Quarters for recovery. A day after being rescued Jor made the decision to take his fleet and go into the unknown regions. He wanted to recover by himself, alone, exploring the unexplored and also to make a stop on Csilla Time in the Unknown Regions Jor made several stops in the Unknown regions. First of all was on Csilla to visit the grave of Admiral Thomas Tupalov, a very good friend of Jor's who died year not so long ago. He spent some time on Csilla, reviewing some of Tualov's old memoirs and then headed out to explore the unknown. He didn't discover much on his travels until he arrived at a planet boasting a large sentient insect population. The insects were friendly, and invited Jor and the crew's of his ships to the planet for rest and relaxation. Jor agreed and the fleet stayed in orbit above the planet for several months. The crew began to enjoy the planet increasingly and when Jor decided it was time to go, he had a rebellion on his hands. he had in fact come across a Kilik nest, and his crew had begun going through the first stages of becoming Joiners. Those still loyal managed to get aboard the UFN Galactica and UFN Pegasus both of which were Homeworld-Class Assault Carriers Both Galactica and Pegasus sustained heavy damage but escaped. Jor and his fleet of now two vessels found themselves on the run in the middle of unexplored territory. Every few hours they would be found and come under attack by the ships that used to be in the same fleet. During one incursion Galactica and Pegasus got separated. Thinking Pegasus was dead for sure, Jor took the Galactica and her crew onwards, eventually making it back to the charted planet of Cal. A battle ensued there where Galactica, the RNS Angelwing and the timely return of Pegasus won out in the end, which signaled Jor's return to the Galaxy at large. Back with the Jedi When Jor returned to the Galaxy he found much had changed. His friend Princess Kitana was in charge of the Jedi order and the Republic had come back strong. Jor decided to rejoin the order and his fleet merged with the Republic Navy. Jor took on Kell Loran as an apprentice and once again spent a lot of time the Drake Hellion. Jor and Kell went on many missions together, usually tracking down the source of a vision of a doomed future that Jor had received through the force. The leads they found took them from the the old Sith planet of Thule, to the relatively unknown planet of Cal. It was around then that Jack of Blades returned with a diabolical plan for galactic domination... or so everyone thought. Jor made the obvious suggestion of asking this Jack of Blades what was up but was promptly ignored and one thing led to another and a hole in reality opened up in the Tishi system. Jor called in his old friend Six and the Gen'Dai started researching the spacial anomaly. Jor and Kell went back to investigating Jor's vision which persisted. His investigation coincided with the nuking of Corellia. Corellia was attacked by the Polar Star, a Picard-Class Light Cruiser. Corellia was hit by hundreds of nukes and a small troop of battledroids killed dozens. And to add insult to injury, a 90 ton block of highly radioactive material was detonated in one of Corellia's oceans. The Orbital shipyards were pushed out of their orbits and into the planet. The large constructs burnt up in the atmosphere, some even hitting the planet causing widespread destruction but what burned up in the atmosphere would poison the air for months. Needless to say, the planet would take more then 50 years to recover ecologically from the attack. Jor tracked the Polar Star to Ilium where a large space battle ensued. Jor discovered his enemy was a genetic smorgasbord who called herself Sarah Noon. She had gained control of a Kilik nest that had made it's home on the planet Cal and had used the Kiliks to turn hundreds of Republic soldiers and airmen into Joiners. During the space battle Kell and Jor's ship the Memory of Corellia were destroyed. Jor was in anguish over the loss of his apprentice and very close friend. He fell to the dark side for a short time, using lightning he burned out the bridge of the Polar Star, killing Sarah and her command cadre. Jor left to M-234P where he used the asteroid base his friend Mack had built years earlier. From there he built up a new Union with the help of Drake Hellion and Princes Kitana. The new Union is attached to the League of Non-Aligned systems as it's intelligence organization. New Union The New Union, which worked for the League of Non-Aligned Systems as it's inteligence organization quickly grew. Recruiting many new members from all walks of life. Jor lead the group as best he could, using Mack Deus's old asteroid base in the M234-P system as a home base. Eventually the Union and the Republic were at odds. With the new leadership in the senate and the Jedi Temple it quickly became apparent that they weren't the good guys anymore. Jor decided they'd need to be dealt with eventually but he wanted to take his time since his much smaller force wouldn't stand much of a chance against the republic. The republic forced his hand however when they kidnapped Drake Hellion and held him for ransom. Jor led a rescue mission to Coruscant in which most of the Union team was severely injured. They succeeded however in rescuing Drake. XAN Suit Afterwards, Jor lead a team to the remains of a Yuuzhan Vong Worldship in the Hoth system. During the mission Jor accidentally breathed in a Yuuzhan Vong microbe. The disease got to work on him immediately and he started developing multiple tumors. It didn't matter however since he was captured by Mr. Blue a genetically engineered cybernetic soldier who works for Dr. White and his team. Dr. White took the opportunity to work on the man who'd destroyed his most prized creation. He transformed Jor into a fully cybernetic entity. His blood, which had developed Multiple Myeloma was replaced with a solution filled with microscopic nanomachines. His bones, which were now diseased with Leukemia were replaced with metal ones, forged from Phrik. His bones contained the electronics and machinery necessary to repair and replace the nanomachines in his blood. Over everything went the XAN suit. A suit of powered armor that acted both as a combat suit and a life support system. It absorbs material and converts it into substances the nanobots can use to repair Jor's body and keep him alive. Powers and Abilities Jor is an investigator by nature and has a keen detectives mind. He often sees things others don't pick up on and can connect seemingly random events together in order to see the big picture of a particular situation. he spent 10 years working full time for CoreSec as either an officer or a Jedi Liaison which gave him plenty of time to hone his natural skills of investigation. Added to this is his love for robotics and engineering. He can spend days without sleep working on a particular project like a new suit of armor, or upgrading a ship. It's what he does to keep his mind off all the problems in the Galaxy he has to tackle every day. All of Jor's ships have been personally upgraded by him and he built both the Mk I and Mk II suits of armor he wears himself. From a young age he realized, like his father, Jor had next to no telekinetic abilities with the Force. Moving something as small as a coin a few inches across a table caused him to break out into a sweat and required concentration for almost an hour. However, Jor has an extraordinary ability to look into and affect the minds of others. Probing other peoples minds and injecting thoughts or images into another persons mind come as naturally to him as walking. Even across species, he can read the surface thoughts of others merely by glancing at them and can delve deeper into their psyche without nearly as much effort as needed by most Jedi. This mental ability culminates in his empathic powers. Even for someone with Jor extraordinary gift of mental manipulation, his empathic abilities are even more impressive. He can project emotions across vast distances, injecting them into the minds of others over several kilometers or more. He can even pick and choose who gets what emotion, allowing him to use the art of Battle Meditation, but his own special brand of it. Instead of merely slightly raising the confidence of his allies, Jor can flood their head with an overwhelming feeling of calm and peace, allowing them to think better in combat. Instead of slightly cutting the confidence of his enemies, Jor can fill their heads with overwhelming despair, dread and fear. With the addition of the XAN Suit his abilities have increased. He's a fully cybernetic being now with all the powers and weaknesses included with that. The suit is plugged directly into his brain, which allows it to access his thoughts and also to implant usable information into his subconscious. All he needs to do is think about something, the suit will register that thought, and if it has any information it will implant it directly into Jor's subconscious. With that Jor can know things like the exact specifications of a particular ship or weapon, know how to fly a starfighter he's never sat in before or even recognize specific symbols or even faces. The XAN suit also grants him increased strength on the order of several Tons and is modular with allows customization of inbuilt weapons and equipment. Weapons and Equipment :see: Jor's Powered Armor Jor is most famous for his use of his customized Powered Armor. Developing new upgrades or versions of powered armor is a hobby of his and helps take his mind off things when work becomes to much. His powered armor allows him to operate on the battlefield much more effectively then his age and his old injuries would allow. While in his powered armor, it doesn't matter how old he is, he can still lift a speeder off the ground and without all the aches and pains. He also uses a custom built disruptor rifle named Vera which can disintegrate targets at distances up to 1300 meters and cause fatal wounds at distances up to 2050 meters. It can fire 5 shots before needing a new power pack or it can be plugged into his powered armors power supply for a nearly limitless amount of shots. It also comes equipped with a multi-spectrum electronic scope, an under slung grenade/device launcher and can compact itself into a smaller carry form which can be easily stored in a bag or case. He also proficient in the use of lightsabers or other single bladed weapons. His personal lightsaber is a duel phase green saber which, when the duel phase mode is engaged, can extend out to 7 feet long and turns white in color. At the sabers heart is a crystal passed down to him over 7 generations in his family. He took it from his fathers belongings and made it the heart of his own lightsaber. It's a nearly perfect emerald that produces a very defined dark green blade. Lately his weapon of choice has been the amphistaff he got during his time under Yuuzhan Vong control. He hasn't had as much experience with the living weapon as the lightsaber, but thanks to the memories and training of his false Yuuzhan Vong personality he's just as proficient using it as a lightsaber, maybe more. Transportation Memory of Corellia :see: Memory of Corellia Jor has had two primary modes of transport over his entire life. The first was a YT-1300 freighter named the Memory of Corellia. He flew the ship for 23 years making it his home away from home. He himself installed many of it's various features and upgrades and knew the ship like the back of his hand. It was home to him and his apprentices when he had them, as well as one of the fastest rides across the galaxy ever flown. Yun-Harla After the Memory of Corellia's Destruction Jor set about building himself a new home. He purchased a brand new Nu-class attack shuttle and began upgrading it. Using he Yuuzhan Vong goddess of trickery as an inspiration, Jor set about turning the Yun-Harla into an electronic warfare platform as well as a battlefield trickster. It has various electronic warfare abilities as well as other indirect weapons to fool pursuers and enemies. The shuttle is armed with a state of the art stealth system which absorbs all the radiation and emissions given off by it's internal systems to hide them from probing sensors. It's also covered in a thin layer of Stygian-triprismatic polymer which absorbs incoming sensor waves helping to hide the craft. It has 8 warhead pylons, 4 on each wing. These pylons usually carry specially made, custom decoy drones but can carry anything from proton rockets to concussion missiles. The custom decoy drones are covered in miniature holoprojectors and a repulsorlift engine designed to create a small artificial gravity field. Together the repulsorlift engine and holoprojectors will created the splitting image of an exact duplicate of the Yun-Harla as well as a similar mass sensor reading. The ship also has a communications jammer, sensor jammer, multiple transponder systems, and a ECM pod round out the ships suite of electronic warfare devices. Mirror Universe Jor has a Mirror Universe version which crossed over to the BHOD Universe using the Tishi Rift. In the BHOD Universe he's usually Referred to as Mirror Jor or Bizarojor. Bizarojor looks exactly the same as the BHOD Universe Jor except for some differences in their history and cultural exposure that gave them unique character traits. Medical Implants and Cybernetic Organ Replacements Over the years, Jor has been through many battles and sustained several injuries. Some of these injuries have required his limbs or organs be replaced with either clones of the originals or synthetic analogs. Jor has a mechanical left arm and left leg covered in synthetic skin. His liver and left kidney are cloned from their originals and a section of his lower spine is made of synthetic composite material after it had been shattered by a falling speeder. His left eye is a robotic analog with full visible light viewing capabilities.